icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CHEYSWINN/"The ICarly Cast Blog"
'About Sam Puckett' In the show ICarly, Sam (also known as Samantha) Puckett plays as a violent girl. Sam is also a very manly tomboy,she is Carly Shay's best friend and in later episodes the ex-girlfriend of Freddie Benson. She co-hosts the show with Carly and handles the sound effect remote control. Sam has an identical twin sister named Melanie. Their mother is Pam Puckett. Sam also stated she (and her twin sister, Melanie) were born on a bus and her mother drove off from a gas station and left them there. Even though she is a tomboy, prone to aggression, loves pranks, and hates working, she's really a nice girl at heart. It is mentioned in the series that she has been arrested three times. In "iWont cancel the show", Sam gets arrested a fourth time after a man cuts in front of her in a market and she shoved a hot chili dog down his pants, only to find out he was the Mexican ambassador and as a result, she is sentenced to juvie for seven days (this is the only episode where Sam does not appear at all). Sam is also portrayed as gluttonous, with a particular love for meat (i.e. fried chicken, ham, bacon, steak, ribs and pork). One time she went on a meat patch she had at least 7 of them on her arm but still she couldn't resist her meatball. There is a running gag in the show where Sam is prone to say bacon. It was revealed in "iGot a Hot Room" that Sam's speaks fluent Italian and she said she can play a trombone (or at least took 3 years of lessons). She's got many stars on her locker, including Drake Bell, Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman and Andy Hurley from Fall Out Boy. Sam loves to dance, as shown in "iWas a Pageant Girl", when she did a dance with her former dance coach for the talent portion. Sam reveals that she has a small crush on Spencer and that was what was keeping her from beating him up after numerous pranks performed on her, Freddie, Carly, Gibby, T-Bo, and an old lady. She has a rabid three-legged cat named "Frothy". Sam has proven to have a musical background. In "IParty with Victorious" it is shown that Sam is a skilled rapper. 'About Carly Shay' Carlotta "Carly" Shay lives with her older brother, Spencer, in Seattle,http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seattle,_WashingtonWashington and the lead protagonist of the show. Carly's Best Friends are Samanthahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_iCarly_characters#Sam_Puckett'Sam" Puckett (an aggressive girl who doesn't care about school, always get's in trouble and is very nice to Carly but awful to their friend Freddie), and Fredward "Freddie" Benson (a mutual friend of Carly's and Sam's, lives across the hall from Carly and has a very annoying overprotective mother). Carly lives in the "Bushwell Plaza" in apartment 8-C with her funny, often careless, artist brother Spencer Shay.She has, on occasion, wondered why she and Sam are friends, because Sam tends to get her into trouble. Freddie has a crush on Carly, which everyone is aware of. She, however, does not feel the same way (which she has told him many times). However, in "iSaved Your Life", Carly wanted Freddie to become more than friends because Freddie pushed her out of the way of a truck, getting hit himself instead. Although he was originally eager about their new relationship, Sam later advises him to break up with her. Freddie does so, regretting it later. In "iSpace Out" and "iSam's Mom", it is seen that Carly is claustrophobic. She also plays the ukulele. She is the younger sister of Spencer Shay and the daughter of Colonel Steven Shay and Mrs. Shay. She lives with her older brother, Spencer, in Apartment 8-C at Bushwell Plaza in Seattle while their father is stationed on a Navy submarine; their mother has never been seen or mentioned, probably deceased. She is the best friend of Sam Puckett and former best friend of Missy Robinson whom she hung out with during her childhood. She is also the best friend of Freddie Benson who lives across the hallway (Apt. 8-D) who has had a crush on her since the day they met. Carly is a kind, easygoing, and caring person who would do anything for her friends, although she can be spoiled at times when she doesn't get things the way she wants them, especially in "iLook Alike", when Spencer would not approve her going to a mixed martial arts fight, which causes her to go into a tantrum state. In "iDate a Bad Boy", it is shown that she can be shallow, as she had a dislike of Griffin's hobby of collecting Pee Wee Babies (a parody of Beanie Babies). Occasionally, she has to get between her best friends, Sam and Freddie, especially when they argue too much. She herself usually tries not to get in trouble, except for when she takes the blame for Sam's wrongdoing. However, when pushed too far, like in "iHave My Principals", Carly has proven to be just as devious as Sam, which catches most people by surprise because of her generally nice demeanor and the little-known, but generally assumed, fact that she has never pulled a prank by herself until "iGet Pranky" (which she did with Spencer's help). She is easily grossed out by vermin, the gross videos Sam likes (except in iStage an Intervention, when she wanted to see a guy who could pull his lip down over his chin), or even when Spencer says "bowels" (mentioned in "iTake on Dingo"). In "iMake Sam Girlier", Sam tells Carly that she is "soft and girlie and weak". It was shown in iSpace Out and confirmed in iSam's Mom that Carly suffered from claustrophobia and freaks out when she is locked in a small space for a long period of time; in iPsycho, she seems to be mildly distressed when Nora locks her, Sam, and Freddie in a recording booth in her basement. She somehow takes really long showers when she is depressed or needs to think, as mentioned in "iGive Away a Car". She sometimes takes chairs in with her. According to Spencer, she takes vitamins every day and suffers from allergies and asthma. She had her last asthma attack when she was seven years old. Spencer gives her decaffeinated coffee even though she is unaware of this. Possibly her most prominent trait, Carly, unlike Sam, is not tough, and even when furious, she has never physically attacked anyone on-screen (but tried to tackle Freddie in an angry manner in "iThink They Kissed" and "iPromise Not To Tell"). However, on occasion, she will confront someone, even bullies and teachers, for her friends when it is needed, as shown in "iHave a Lovesick Teacher" and "iMake Sam Girlier". She was also part of a girl mob (Sam and Shelby Marx) that beat up Nevel in "iFight Shelby Marx" although Nevel said he wasn't scared of her. Carly shows singing ability in "iDo", when she sings Shakespeare, and in "iPie", when she tries to get people at a funeral to sing "Amazing Grace". In "iParty With Victorious", Carly portrayed a character called The "Hideous" Patty Schwab, Carly disguised in this character to prevent her, Sam, and Freddie from being recognized by fans so they can focus on finding Steven (Carly and Tori's boyfriend). Patty had a British accent. She said she was "Hideous" because of her look, along with Sam and Freddie, who also wore disguises. It is shown that she wears a mask to keep her from snoring. And in "iMeet the First Lady", her father's pet name for her is "Snug Bug." 'About Freddie Benson' Fredward "Freddie" Benson[4] (Nathan Kress) is the technical producer for the web-show iCarly, which stars his friends Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. He is often the scapegoat when it comes to Sam's bad ideas. It is revealed that he has had a crush on Carly since the 6th grade, but Carly generally only regards him as her best friend. However, in "iSaved Your Life", Carly falls for him after he saves her from getting run over by a taco truck, revealing that there is more to her feelings for him. Freddie (acting on advice from Sam) breaks up with her and says that if Carly still loves him and would still want to be his girlfriend when "the whole hero thing dies down", he would "be very psyched about it." At the end of this episode, Freddie is shown in the elevator yelling, "WHAT DID I DO?" He clearly still had feelings for Carly, as did she for him, but he did not want to use her, and so he broke it off with her, for the time being. Like Carly, Freddie is shown to get high grades in school, although his talents are on a more technological basis; thus, he is somewhat of a nerd. When explaining a certain technology that Carly and Sam do not know about, he tends to speak in terms that neither Carly nor Sam can comprehend, and thus, this is one of the sources of Sam's constant ridicule of Freddie. He is shown as being a very effective producer, though he is given little credit for iCarly's popularity. Sam eventually somewhat realizes his vital role to the webcast when a girl named Valerie makes him her technical producer instead, and iCarly is greatly hindered as a result. It is also known that Freddie is interested in studying multiple foreign languages, including French, Spanish, and Portuguese. From the second season on, he is frequently heard exclaiming phrases in Spanish. In one episode, it is mentioned that Freddie has a living grandfather. Freddie's relationship with his mom is a very strained one. She means well, but can be overprotective. At the end of the day, though, they love each other. In iGo to Japan, it is revealed that he has a GPS chip in his head she implanted him in Venezuela due to his mother being overprotective of him, which was used to find them after they were ditched by two Japanese people near Tokyo. Her constant overbearing eventually drove Freddie to temporarily move out of their apartment, and he remained there until his mother begged him to come back. Freddie agreed as long as she unblocked his favorite channels and left him alone in public. His father is not mentioned, much like Carly's mother. Freddie's relationship with Sam in the first season shows a strong dislike for each other. They have become more civil to one another as the series progresses to the point of them only arguing when they are around other people. Freddie constantly finds himself on the wrong end of Sam's demeanor and his near-psychotic mother's over-protectiveness. Throughout the series, Sam insults him, causes physical harm to him, or pulls pranks on him without hesitation, and also insults any girl who is attracted to him. But they both care for each other. Freddie gradually gets used to this so much so that in "iKiss", he stated that "his life would feel too weird if she didn't make him miserable all the time" and kisses Sam after they mutually compromise to "get their first kiss over with". In "iReunite With Missy", Sam asks for Freddie's help and when Carly finds out she says to Freddie, "You care about Sam" which shows that despite her constant abuse, he sees her as a good friend. In "iOMG", he tests out his new app that tells you your mood, on Sam, and it said in love. He assumes it is their new intern, Brad and tells Carly. But at the end of the episode Sam kisses Freddie, revealing she was in love with him. When the kiss is over Sam says, "Sorry." Freddie then says, "It's cool," with mixed emotions of confusion and gladness on his face. The episode ends there leaving Freddie unsure of his feelings for Sam. "iLost My Mind" features them finally together continuing "iOMG" when Carly sees Freddie and Sam kissing. Freddie kisses her live on iCarly at the end of the episode showing that he does, in fact, reciprocate Sam's feelings. Then in "iDate Sam and Freddie", they kept arguing, while having Carly help them get along. They eventually made up afterwards. In "iCan't Take It", Gibby and Freddie's mom try to break Sam and Freddie up. They didn't break up but they did get in an argument which caused Freddie to think that he should break up with her. But Carly convinces Freddie that Sam would never try to hurt him. Or ruin his chances of getting in NERD (New Electronics Research and Development) camp. Even though before Sam did sabotage his application to be in NERD camp. Freddie and Sam eventually make up and kiss. 'About Spencer Shay' Spencer Shay is Carly's older brother. When Carly's dad was called overseas, she went to live with Spencer, who turned their loft into both a workspace and gallery for his wacky sculptures. Spencer is off-beat and rarely acts his age, but acts responsibly and seriously when it counts. Though often spontaneous and unreliable, Spencer has been shown as being extremely protective of Carly, especially in episodes such as "iQuit iCarly", when he sees Carly about to fall out of a window and sprints to her rescue, and "iLook Alike", when he would not approve her going to a mixed martial arts fight. In "iWanna Stay with Spencer", when Carly was being sent to live with her grandfather against her and Spencer's wishes, Spencer gives their grandfather Carly's asthma inhaler, despite her not having an asthma attack since she was seven. He tells their grandfather that he had kept all these years in case she needed it and demands he takes it with them, but after seeing how much Spencer really cares about Carly by keeping the inhaler all this time, their grandfather allows her to stay with him. In the alternate reality shown in "iChristmas," it is revealed that if Spencer was born "normal," Carly would have never met Sam and Freddie, Sam would be stuck in a juvenile detention center, Spencer would be engaged to Marissa Benson, and iCarly would not exist. In addition to making sculptures, he has been shown to be an incredibly talented artist; while trying to teach Carly to draw in "iMust Have Locker 239", he quickly draws a professional-looking rabbit without even looking at the pad, much to Carly's amazement. However, when Spencer tries to get involved in something besides sculpting, it tends to spontaneously set itself on fire, despite the object usually not being flammable (such as a cymbal). He is often the focus of the subplot for each episode, in which he usually finds himself in a strange situation. An odd interest of his is dressing up like a woman seen in iWant my website back and in iLost my mind. He also enjoys drinking milk in the shower, as stated in the episode "iGot A Hot Room". In several episodes, it is stated that Spencer went to law school (because of his father's wishes) for three days before dropping out. Spencer did not tell his father that, claiming that he is busy. Spencer is constantly being attacked and tortured by a trouble-making boy, who lives in the apartment building, named Chuck Chambers. The conflict started when he was covering for the doorman Lewbert in "iHurt Lewbert". Chuck has been seen in several episodes as a worthy enemy, because of his "sweet" personality, and martial arts skills. He has also had numerous girlfriends throughout the series, including Veronica from a grocery store (whom he has had a crush on since he first saw her) in "iMake Sam Girlier" and a very high class woman in "iWon't Cancel The Show". It is revealed that Spencer pulled numerous pranks during his youth in "iGet Pranky". After helping Carly pull a prank, his love for it was reignited, and he soon began to set up constant pranks at the expense of almost everyone, especially Carly. At her wit's end, Carly calls some of his old school friends (all of whom that came were victims from one of his pranks) to talk him out of his refueled habit. When she leaves, however, they resort to beating up Spencer since they still haven't forgiven him for it. Despite this, Spencer gets the message. In "iParty with Victorious" it is shown that Spencer has a book club with only ladies. To Carly, Sam, and Freddie's amazement they think that it is not the most manly thing in the world, Spencer also agrees. In iLost my Mind this book club reappears, exchanging fruit tart recipes. 'About Gibby' 'Orenthal "Gibby" Cornelius Gibson') is a friend and classmate of Carly, Sam, and Freddie and the show's breakout character. Due to his odd personality and pudgy appearance, he is an outcast at school, although he does have a few friends. A running gag on the show is that Gibby often takes his shirt off in every episode in which he is featured. Since Season 4, he has not taken his shirt off and stated that he does not do it anymore. He often appears on ''iCarly to assist Carly, Sam, and Freddie. Gibby started off as an occasional recurring character of the show, but was promoted to a main character by Season 4.[7] Gibby has a little brother named Guppy (played by Munck's younger brother), who is seen in the episodes "iPsycho", "iSell Penny Tees", "iDo", and "iStart a Fan War". In "iMove Out", he has a pet bulldog named Grubbles. A running gag in many episodes usually has many characters yelling "Gibby!" to him, either when they are aggravated or annoyed by him. Since he became a series regular, Gibby often says his name in a deepened voice, usually like "Gibbay!!" whenever he enters a scene or just at random. It was revealed in the episode, "iStill Psycho", that his birth name is Orenthal Gibson. ' ''''Much like Freddie, he is often a victim of Sam's pranks, but she has shown to have more respect for him. In "iSpeed Date", his last name is finally revealed as Gibson at his house's postbox saying "The Gibsons" and reveals he has a girlfriend named Tasha. A very attractive girl, she only has small part in the episode. This surprised Carly, Sam, and Freddie, because they feel that Tasha is somewhat out of Gibby's league. In "iEnrage Gibby", Tasha returns and has a larger role, showing much affection towards Gibby, it also implies that she is at least 16 years old after Gibby said he would walk her to her car. In this episode, Gibby is shown to be ruthless and jealous, but in a comedic way. He is also shown to be a skilled kickboxer. Gibby is portrayed to be a very capable fighter, almost to the level of Sam, as shown in "iPsycho", where he succeeds in breaking into and smashing down a barricaded door. In the episode "iCan't Take It" Gibby is shown to be a strong singer when he serenades Sam and Freddie after he has a change of heart about trying to break them up. ' 'His mom Charlotte went on a date with Spencer in "iFix a Pop Star", but they broke up because he looked too much like Carly to her and she looked too much like Gibby to him. His parents are divorced. He also has some emotional problems because he is the main target for most bullies (mostly Sam). ' 'He is very good friend with Spencer. In "iKiss", he became Carly's replacement in Spencer's football training. In "iCarly Awards", Spencer gave him the awards and he gave them to Carly and Sam. In "iQuit iCarly", he became Spencer's "boat boy" and he helped him defeat the Pirates. In "iPsycho", Spencer finds out that Gibby is not allowed to go to the camp anymore, so he cheers him up by inviting him to "Camp Spencer". In "iGot a Hot Room" his grandpa gives Spencer a haircut. In "iSell Penny-Tees", he introduces Spencer to Fugtor, his bus driver from Uzbekistan, for translate the phrases of Krustacia, Spencer's potential girlfriend from Uzbekistan, but the driver only spoke Uzbek and ended up falling for Krustacia, much to Spencer's dismay. In "iOMG", Gibby felt bad about hurting Spencer in the experiment. In "iParty with Victorious", he revealed he is skilled in massage therapy by aiding Spencer, so Spencer refused to drive the rest of the gang to Los Angeles unless Gibby was allowed to accompany them.' ''' '' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts